


叔姪

by Tissue



Series: 叔 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 大綱, 年下, 日常隨筆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Relationships: 姪子/叔叔
Series: 叔 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777555
Kudos: 4





	叔姪

01

男孩翻開了故事書的最後一頁。  
畫面上一片綠意盎然，角落是高高的灰色城堡，尖尖的頂端插著五顏六色的旗子；幾個身穿漂亮衣服的人站在城堡的外陽台揮手，城堡外圍滿滿的人則仰頭注目著那裡。

「從此，公主與王子過著幸福快樂的日子。」男孩大聲的唸了出來，又歪頭問：「為什麼必須是公主與王子呢？」  
坐在他身旁喝咖啡的男人一愣，將杯子放下，往男孩那邊湊過去看了一眼書上的插畫，揉了揉男孩軟軟的頭頂說：「公主與公主也是可以的。」  
男孩燦笑開來，黑色的眼珠子靈動的轉啊轉，仰頭問男人：「那王子與王子也可以囉？」  
男人思索了片刻，覺得這麼說也沒錯，點點頭應道：「嗯，可以。」

多年以後，男孩的身體完全長開來，個子抽高，還練就了一身恰到好處的漂亮肌肉。  
男孩剛從頂尖大學畢業，拿到大企業的工作內定，已經是一名前途光明的大好青年。

男人坐在台下看著講台上侃侃而談代表全體畢業生發表感言的帥氣青年，不禁感嘆時光飛逝。  
父母早逝，無依無靠的愛哭男孩，如今也已經是能夠獨立自主的好男人了。

青年總算結束了演講，拿著同學們獻上的花束跳下台。  
男人在台下大力拍手。  
青年無視了老師和同學們迎來的目光，直直朝男人走去。  
男人一撇頭，這才發現自己成了眾人注目的焦點。

青年把香氣逼人的花束一股腦地全往男人身上塞。

青年嘴角揚起，燦爛的笑容中多了點詭譎。

「叔叔，我想做你的王子。」

02

「操……」男人深吸一口氣，繃緊了肌肉，被突然的刺激惹得難得失了平時的優雅風度。  
「對不起，很痛嗎？」  
青年嘴上說著抱歉，臉上表情倒完全看不出有一絲愧疚，似乎還更興奮了。他從一邊拿來潤滑液又擠出了點，抹在通紅的穴口處，已經深入男人後穴的中指來回抽插，試圖將那從未被開拓過的地方擴展開來。  
「你真是……」男人嘆了口氣，他早該知道會發展成這樣。

「叔叔……」青年將食指送了進去，動作開始變得有些粗魯。  
抵在男人臀肉上的性器硬的發脹，男人深知儘管青年有些無法抑制自己的行動，但潛意識裡還是不想讓他受傷的。  
青年粗喘一口氣，突然將手指拔了出來。  
紅腫的穴口一張一闔像是在不滿足的邀請他，青年大力掰開臀瓣，「啾！」的一口吻上去。  
「你欠揍啊……啊……」男人發狠的叫罵還沒有說完，就又被突然捅進來的手指給弄得變了調。

「叔叔好色。」青年轉動手指攪弄濕淋淋的穴道，故意引出滑膩的水聲，「你看，一直吸我。」  
「閉嘴。」男人羞憤地隨手抄來一顆枕頭往後砸向青年，然而他一回頭見自己的屁股正被青年高高抬起、玩弄的樣子，又羞恥的把臉埋進手臂中，不願面對。

「叔叔，我要進去了。」  
「不要跟我說。」  
「叔叔，有感覺嗎？」  
「我叫你……閉嘴……」  
「叔叔，全都吃進去了，你不看看嗎？」青年伏在男人身上，咬住男人的耳廓啃噬，呼吸急促的說：「好緊。」

不等男人回答，青年扣緊了男人的臀部，先是緩緩抽出，接著猛力捅了進去，隨即擺動腰部開始抽插起來。  
「……！」男人張嘴，無聲嘆息。  
青年的力氣很大，五指硬生生在臀肉上掐出紅腫的手痕，粗硬的性器直抵穴道深處，每一下都帶給了男人不可言說的痛楚與快感。

「叔叔……好爽……」  
「你他媽、別再、喊這個……啊啊……」  
動作到一半，青年忽然抽出將男人翻過身子面對面，抬起男人的腿  
男人忽然掙扎了起來，推拒著青年的身體掩面大喊：「不要，我不要正面……！」  
青年見男人反應激烈，不敢硬上，趕緊上前安撫道：「為什麼？你不想看著我嗎？」  
又吻了吻男人的眉心說：「看，還能接吻。」  
男人沈默了片刻，伸手戳了戳青年的腹肌，滿臉通紅的說：「我、我老了，那什麼⋯⋯肌肉、沒了，肚子也都是贅肉……什麼的……」

青年就笑了。  
他怎麼會覺得自己會在意這種小事呢？  
青年嘆了口氣，不由分說的抬起男人的腿折成方便他動作的弧度直接挺了進去。

青年在男人耳邊低語： 「你真可愛，我的叔叔。」

03

青年起床的時候他的叔叔已經醒了。  
似乎人上了年紀就是這樣的，晚上十點就開始想睡了，早上六、七點生理時鐘又準時把人叫醒，想再多睡會兒都不行。

青年步出房門，男人早已換上一身筆挺西裝坐在餐桌前，雙腿交疊，一手扣著馬克杯的手把小口啜飲熱咖啡，一手翻閱報紙。

啊，好帥啊。  
青年一邊感嘆一邊上桌。  
屬於他的位子上，早就準備好了豐盛的早餐；烤土司、煎蛋、起司、火腿，以及一杯熱奶茶。

青年訕笑，端起還冒著熱氣的奶茶喝了一口道：「叔叔，我已經不是孩子了，我也可以喝咖啡。」  
那邊男人將報紙抖了下，報紙剛好垂下一個能看見男人表情的角。  
男人看都不看他，只挑眉說：「你自己去泡。」

哎呀。  
青年笑意盈盈。  
「……我永遠都是您的孩子。」

然後飛快解決了早餐。

臨出門前，男人站在門口皺眉，抬腕看了眼手錶。  
時間已經差不多了，青年卻遲遲沒有出來。  
男人又等了等，還是忍不住朝裡頭大喊：「你到底在摸什麼？第一天上班就想遲到嗎？」

又過了一會兒，青年才終於拎著嶄新的公事包走出來，一邊低頭整自己的衣領，一邊有些洩氣的說：「叔叔，我領帶打不好。」  
「幾歲了還不會打領帶？」男人嘆了口氣，放下公事包上前，「抬頭。」熟練的將青年脖子上的暗紋領帶重新打上漂亮的半溫莎結。

青年由上而下注視著男人。

「因為我永遠都是您的孩子啊。」

他這麼說。

04

青年今天因為加班的關係，差點錯過末班車，好不容易到家看客廳一片黑暗，估計叔叔也早已經睡下了。

嗯？  
青年脫皮鞋的動作一頓，安靜的屋子裡，似乎隱約聽見了涓涓水聲。  
是從哪裡傳出來的？  
青年眯起眼睛。  
仔細一看，他親愛的叔叔那緊閉的房間門裡，好像還留著一盞微弱的黃光。

青年覺得心跳有點快。  
週五夜晚，午夜十二點。  
本該睡下的叔叔卻反常的醒著，房間裡還傳來小小的、不像是洗澡的水聲。  
青年急躁的拽下早上央求男人替自己打上的領帶，捏在手心，緩慢的、一點一點的、放輕自己的腳步往裡頭走去。  
青年搭上手把。  
房間門沒鎖。  
輕輕一轉，就開了。  
這下子青年就連呼吸都開始急促了起來，他有些懊惱，但更多的是興奮。  
僅僅是得到這些資訊，他就變態的……  
硬了。

青年站定在門口掙扎了許久，他握緊拳頭，深知自己不該隨便闖入男人的私領域。  
這是男人所教給他的，最重要的東西。  
他應該做個紳士。  
他應該……  
該死的紳士！  
青年對牆壁揍了一拳，毫不猶豫的推開房門，直直朝房裡附設的浴室闖了進去。  
「叔……」

話未出口，青年直面男人。  
呼吸一窒。

男人坐在地上分開了腿，眼神迷離；他左手拿了罐潤滑，右手食指中指隱沒在張開的後穴裡，緩慢抽插。  
男人歪頭，面對青年的無禮，居然反常的沒有指責他的莽撞。  
男人淡淡的笑了出來，對青年說：「你上次的擴張做的太爛了。」  
青年咽了口口水。  
他何曾見過這樣的男人。  
這樣性感、主動……  
「所以？」青年解開皮帶，褪去了自己的西裝褲。  
他絲毫沒有掩飾自己被挑起的慾望，頂著勃發的性器往男人步步逼近。  
男人本來還笑著想看青年驚慌失措的模樣，萬萬沒想到青年非但沒有一絲慌亂，反而更加情動。  
男人這才意識到自己究竟惹上了什麼，再開口時嘴唇都顫顫發抖： 「所以，我想、明天就是週末……你……」  
青年單膝跪地，忽然伸手捂住了男人的嘴，堵住了男人的話。

青年額頭抵上了男人的，用隱忍沙啞的聲音說：「叔叔，您這樣，是會把我寵壞的。」

「叔叔，您教教我啊。」青年抬起男人的腿，扶著自己硬挺的陰莖盡根沒入。  
男人靠在牆上大口喘氣，連一句話都聽不進去，「啊啊、啊……？」  
青年發力猛撞，顛得男人小聲呻吟。  
「我這樣做對嗎，叔叔？」  
「叔叔，您不說話，我不知道該怎麼做。」  
青年十足展現了身為年輕人的優勢，一下一下都頂得又深又猛。  
青年一記深挺，正好頂在男人最敏感的點，直接把男人操射了。  
青年抹開男人眼角的淚痕，低聲說：「叔叔，您說我技術不好，可是您看起來……」

青年撐住全身無力的男人，湊過去附耳道：  
「你看起來……被我操得很爽啊？」

05

男人難得起得晚了。

他半瞇著眼拿起床頭櫃上的手機看了一看，八點整，又躺回床上長吁了口氣。  
後腰處隱隱作痛，昭示著昨晚的激烈。  
他想他體力是真的不行了，他得和青年談談，以後不能再這麼放肆。

這麼想著的同時，房門被輕敲兩下打開來。  
青年從門外探頭，「叔叔，我要去一趟公司。」  
男人拉高被子罩住了自己，從被窩裡悶聲：「嗯？今天不是放假嗎？」

青年淡笑，「我要加班。」而後走了進去。  
他坐上床沿，將被子拉開一點小縫隙，對裡頭的男人說：「我做了早餐，您待會兒得起來吃了。」

男人露出一雙眼睛，眨啊眨的，困惑道：「你會做早餐……？」  
他頓了一頓。  
坐在自己面前的青年一身藏青色西裝和同色系的斜紋領帶，合身又好看。

領帶……  
嗯？領帶？  
  
青年笑著逃離主臥室時枕頭正好砸在門上。

男人大吼：  
「你原來會自己打領帶嗎混帳！」

「我愛您哦叔叔！」

06

還是男孩的時候，他常常無法控制自己的情緒。

「為什麼只有我沒有爸爸媽媽呢？」男孩抱膝蜷縮在電視機旁的小角落，臉上爬滿了淚水，怎麼樣都不肯出來。

男人搔搔頭，從沒有過孩子的他也是第一次遇到這種狀況；他拿來男孩最喜歡的小熊布偶想引誘男孩出來，但男孩只是搖搖頭，哽咽著說：「我不想一個人，我想他們了。」

相較於無條件的寵溺，男人的思想還是更為理智一些。  
他放棄了小熊布偶，盤腿坐到男孩面前彎腰直面他，用盡量溫和的語氣說：「你當然有爸爸媽媽。」

男人小心翼翼的伸出手，試探性的碰了碰男孩的小膝蓋，「他們只是在很遠的地方保護你，然後派你來陪陪叔叔而已。」

「……叔叔也會寂寞嗎？」男孩終於肯抬頭，淚光閃閃。  
「你陪著我，我就不會寂寞了。」男人說：「你可是叔叔的開心果。」  
男孩抽抽鼻子，「我是叔叔的開心果嗎？」  
「你是開心果、還是小英雄。要是你走了，叔叔就變成一個人了。」男人頓了頓，故作難過的抹了下眼角說：「我會很難過的。」

他們靜默了片刻，男人笑著張開手說：「過來吧。」  
男孩猶豫了一下，終於從小小的縫隙中爬了出來，撲進男人懷裡，很緊很緊的抱住他。

「嗯……！」  
後來青年常想，也許這就是男人獨有的溫柔。  
他不會低聲下氣的哄人，也不會沒有底線的寵溺；他嘗試用對話來讓男孩理解，他們的關係平等，他同樣也需要他。

青年撥開男人的瀏海，在額上印下一吻道：「叔叔，您要是累了就到床上睡吧。」  
「嗯……沒事，我瞇一下就好。」  
青年趴在男人身旁，小聲說：「叔叔，我喜歡你，你不要離開我好不好。」

「……」  
「……」  
「……我知道。」男人睜眼，淡淡的笑了。

青年的心悸動的顫了顫。

「我這後半生，不早都賠給你了嗎。」  
那是屬於成熟男人的，帶了點無可奈何、卻又無限包容的微笑。

07-1

男人在做愛時一般是不出聲的。

青年抬高男人的雙腿架在自己肩膀上，扶著男人的腰操弄他；汗水一滴滴落在男人翹起的性器和小腹，又滑落在窄小的沙發上，形成一個個深色的水痕。  
男人抓著青年有力的一雙手臂，指甲都深深嵌進肉裡形成幾個小凹洞；他半瞇著眼睛張嘴大口喘氣，卻始終只有小小的氣音從喉頭溢出來。

青年深頂了幾下後就著插入的姿勢忽然停了動作，手肘撐在男人身側俯身舔了口男人緋紅的耳廓說：「叔叔，想聽您的聲音。」  
男人胸口起伏，還沒有完全緩過來，神智不清的啞聲道：「……什麼……」  
青年側頭，唇瓣貼著男人的太陽穴摩挲，又說了一次：「想聽您叫出來，別憋著。」  
男人總算明白了，輕推青年的胸口稍微拉開兩人的距離瞥開視線拒絕：「……不要。」

青年還不放棄，吻上男人的眉心放軟了聲音哀求：「叔叔……我看gay片都是這樣演的，我也想聽聽您的嘛，好不好？」  
男人微蹙眉，語氣堅決：「你也說了，都是演的。」  
「可是……」  
男人打斷他：「既然你想聽，那你就去找那種年輕漂亮又會淫叫的小男生不就好了嗎？」  
青年輕笑兩聲，沒察覺到男人話裡的不對勁，揉揉男人的耳垂道：「您跟我鬧彆扭啊？怎麼一把年紀了還這麼麻煩？」  
男人愣了下，瞪大眼睛，小聲喃喃：「……麻煩？」

「嗯？您不……」  
男人使勁一把推開了伏在自己身上的青年，坐起來捏著鼻樑說：「抱歉，我也感覺自己最近狀況越來越差了。」  
青年愣了下，這才總算察覺到他們之間早已冷卻下來的氣氛及男人情緒上的變化。  
青年有些無措，和男人生活了這麼長一段時間，他從來沒有觸及過男人的負面情緒。  
青年趕緊開口試圖緩和：「不是的，我……」  
可話說到一半就又停了下來。  
青年頓了一頓，第一次發現自己根本不知道該怎麼面對這種狀況。

男人也覺得自己有點可笑，都已經四十好幾的人了，對著個年輕人發脾氣算什麼樣子？  
可這情緒一上來就有些一發不可收拾了。  
男人想到他們之間的差距，撇過頭用拇指抹了下發紅的眼角，又抬手試圖掩飾自己的醜態，低聲道：「確實我不年輕也不好看，再過個幾年也沒力氣和你胡鬧了，我沒辦法滿足你所有的要求，你要是覺得不行，就趕緊找別人吧。」

青年沒錯過男人低落的表情和動作，心裡的警示登時響起，急得眼眶迅速紅了一圈，拉著男人的手連聲道歉：「叔叔、叔叔……我不是這個意思，對不起，我不是故意的，對不起，我、我不是真的覺得麻煩，我就是……我就是一時嘴快，您揍我一頓吧，好嗎？好嗎？我不要找別人，我只想要您，真的，您可以信我，您可以相信我。」

青年抿嘴嚥了口唾沫，再開口時話裡都帶著哽咽，顫抖著說：「我只喜歡你，我愛你啊。」  
然而男人沈默了片刻，卻只是展開略微疲倦的笑容，揉了揉青年的頭說：「抱歉。」

青年一頓，胸口一陣酸澀旋即奔湧而來。  
男人的語氣還是一樣溫柔。  
男人的手掌也還是一樣溫熱。  
但他卻覺得自己的心臟好似隨著那二個字被狠狠揍了二拳再被緊緊揪住，疼得令他喘不過氣，又酸又脹；他張口想再說什麼，可男人已經起身進房，只留給青年一個挺拔的背影。

房門掩上。  
彷彿將他們之間好不容易拉近的距離一下子又相隔開來。

青年在沙發上抱著頭混亂得不知該如何是好。

07-2

同住在一個屋簷下，要想不碰面也挺難的。

青年起床的時候他的叔叔已經醒了，客廳的窗簾大開，明媚的陽光一絲不漏地透進屋子裡。  
青年步出房門，男人早已換上一身筆挺西裝坐在餐桌前，雙腿交疊，一手扣著馬克杯的手把小口啜飲熱咖啡，一手翻閱報紙。

男人表現得就和平時一樣，頭髮梳理整齊，還是那麼帥氣。  
屬於青年的位子上，早就準備好了豐盛的早餐；烤土司、煎蛋、起司、火腿——以及一杯熱咖啡。  
青年上桌時瞪著那杯還在冒熱氣的咖啡愣了很久，久到男人報紙都翻了兩頁還是沒有反應。  
男人似乎意識到他的反常，抖了下報紙，頭也不抬的開口問：「怎麼？不合胃口？」

「不，沒有。」  
青年飛快解決了早餐，同時將咖啡一飲而盡。  
沒有加糖、也沒有牛奶的純黑咖啡，滑過喉嚨時還帶著點微酸。

是苦的。  
很苦。

臨出門前，男人站在門口抬腕看了眼手錶。  
指針喀嚓又往前走了一格，青年拎著公事包從房裡走出來，調整了下領結的位置，走下玄關穿上自己的那一雙黑皮鞋，對男人說：「走吧。」

男人沒有反應。  
沉靜的面容上看不出他的心情。他盯著青年看了好一會兒，車鑰匙捏在手心裡微微泛濕，可就是沒有任何動作。

青年困惑的又喊了一次：「叔叔？」

「走吧。」男人轉身，頭也不回地步出家門。

07-3

男人和青年的公司離得近，都是位在繁華的商業地帶，僅僅相隔了兩個街區。  
男人有車，而青年才剛考到駕照，因此自青年開始工作以來，每天早上都是由男人開車先把青年送到他公司樓下然後才轉去自己那兒。

然而搭著昨晚的尷尬上了車，青年坐在副駕輕輕撓著皮質椅只覺得如坐針氈。  
男人一路沈默的把車開到青年的辦公大樓樓下，輕聲說了句：「到了。」便伸手把車門的鎖給解開。  
「啊……嗯。」青年解下安全帶打開車門，右腳剛落地又忽然想起自己忘記交代的行程縮回車內，回頭說：「今天部門有聚會，我會晚一點回去。」  
男人快速瞥了眼青年，斂眸應下：「知道了。」

青年幾次張口欲言又止，可看男人明顯不願多談的模樣又抿起嘴唇，點點頭轉身下了車。  
男人用眼角餘光看著青年頭也不回地走進大樓內，煩躁的耙了下頭髮，又重重的嘆了口氣，隨後打檔轉動方向盤掉頭離開。

男人很快到了自己那棟辦公大樓的地下停車場，倒車停進停車格後熄火下車，一抬頭，正巧遇上了停在隔兩個位子的陳經理。  
同為經理，而且都在公司待了有十年以上，偶爾下班後和放假日也都會相約出去聊天喝酒、運動健行什麼的……男人和陳經理也算是好朋友了。

陳經理朝他揮揮手走過來，男人則點頭打了聲招呼，結果陳經理一愣，直接就問：「心情不好？」  
男人也跟著頓住，心想這傢伙難道是有讀心術來著？感覺好噁心，想也不想的回答：「沒有。」  
陳經理哦一聲，笑笑著追問：「跟女朋友吵架了？」  
「不是。」  
「男朋友？」  
「不是。」

陳經理笑了笑，從內兜掏出菸盒抖出一支菸刁在嘴上說：「那可怪了，我看你最近容光煥發的，還以為是有對象了。」  
男人斜睨一眼陳經理說：「我看你也天天春風滿面的。」  
陳經理一聽，話匝子立刻被打開來就要開始滔滔不絕：「嗨——呀——你不懂，我那個小女兒啊……」  
男人毫不留情的打斷他：「夠了，閉嘴，我不想聽。」

談話間他們已經乘著電梯到達他們辦公室的樓層，陳經理果真沒再提自己的女兒，只拍拍男人的肩膀說：「晚上喝一杯。」  
然後不等男人回答就飛快轉進自己的辦公室還喀嚓一聲直接把門反鎖。

男人揉揉眉心，從透明玻璃無奈的瞪了一眼幸災樂禍的陳經理後也轉進自己的辦公室了。  
反正那傢伙晚上要聚會……男人心不在焉的想著，確實他也很久沒有出去喝酒了，去一下也無妨。

下班後男人和陳經理約好先各自把車開回家再直接到他們常去的居酒屋門口會合。  
男人到的時候還沒看見陳經理，他便找了個空位站在一邊滑手機，順便傳個訊息問問對方到哪裡了。

有時候就是這樣子的。  
你越是想要減少和一個人的接觸，巧合就越是要把你們兜在一起。

青年幾乎是一下車就看見男人了。他還穿著早上那套西裝，不過外套掛在臂彎，正低頭對著手機笑。  
青年瞪大眼睛簡直不敢置信，剛要張口叫人：「叔……」

「擎宇。」是陳經理的聲音。  
男人聞聲抬頭，視線恰好對上陳經理身後不遠處的青年。

男人愣了下，還沒有反應過來，陳經理回頭看了看，笑意盈盈的走近搭上他的肩狀似親暱的問：「怎麼了？」  
「我侄子，先前和你提過的。」男人先是這麼對陳經理介紹，而後又對青年招手笑了笑說：「真巧，你們也在這裡聚？」

也？  
青年瞪著陳經理壓在男人左肩的手，深吸一口氣小聲應道：「對。」  
男人拍拍青年的手臂，叮囑一句「不要喝太多，早點回來。」就和陳經理先進店裡找位子去了。

「你做什麼貼我那麼近？」男人邊走邊蹙起眉頭語氣帶了點責備。  
「又不會少塊肉。」陳經理不在意的聳肩。  
服務生將他們領進角落的雙人座，各自點好餐、上酒上菜後就離開了。

陳經理撐著下顎替兩人的杯子斟滿酒，饒富興致的問：「小帥哥是你侄子？」  
男人和陳經理碰杯，喝了一大口又放下杯子說：「我剛剛不是說過了？」  
「他看你的眼神可不是侄子看叔叔的眼神。」  
「不然呢？」男人漫不經心的回道。

陳經理淡笑一聲：  
「是男人想要獨占男人的眼神。」

男人慌得心中一跳，正要拿杯子的手一抖沒抓好，直接把盛有半杯酒的玻璃杯給打翻了。  
陳經理趕緊招來服務生替他清理，又叫來新的酒把男人的杯子重新斟滿，用自己的杯子輕碰了下，哐啷一聲，神色一派輕鬆的譏笑：「你也不是真的不在意嘛？」

07-4

雖說是在同一間居酒屋裡，青年這邊卻是訂了一個包廂，直接和外頭的散客區隔開來，連看都看不見。  
身旁的人都和他說了什麼，青年一個字也聽不進去。  
他慌不擇路的、反覆地想，那個男人、站在他叔叔身邊的男人——

是同事？朋友？還是……砲友？

他們看起來年齡相當、衣著得體，最重要的是，他們看起來很要好，還很配。男人沒有閃躲對方搭上肩膀的手，那人也很自然的談笑，看上去那麼平常——然而那卻是青年從來沒有做過的舉動。  
他潛意識裡還是把男人端在比自己高的位置，他喜歡並愛著他的叔叔，但同時也崇拜並敬畏著他。

「怎麼了？」一旁的同事見青年鐵青著臉一個人坐在角落喝悶酒，忍不住湊過來問。  
「沒什麼。」青年長吁一口氣，乾掉手上的最後一口啤酒。  
也不知是第幾杯了。青年扯開領帶覺得有些燥熱，這才意識到自己似乎有點喝多了。

同事還在一邊催促：「少——來——來來來，說出來絕對比悶在心裡面好啦，真的，我可以當你的垃圾桶，就當你喝醉吧。」  
「我沒醉。」青年扯開領帶不耐道。  
「好好好你沒醉。」同事擺擺手把其他想過來湊熱鬧的人趕走，壓低聲音說：「來吧，我聽著。」

青年揉揉眉心，咬著下唇想理清自己的思緒；然而一旦停止喝酒，腦袋卻開始轟鳴作響，擾得渾身不對勁。  
也不知沉默了多久，同事還真有耐心在旁邊等他，期間還替他又倒了一杯酒。  
青年抿了一口酒，終於開口：「我……喜歡的人。」  
「嗯。」  
青年深吸一口氣，一想到昨晚的情況就忍不住一陣鼻酸；他停頓了片刻重新把話在腦中組織好才又說：「我說錯話，惹他生氣了，但我不知道該怎麼讓他消氣。」

同事挑眉問：「喜歡的人？你們沒在一起？」  
「我也……不確定，我們沒認真談過，但該做的都做了。我們住一起，他、他比我大，我說他一把年紀了還那麼麻煩……但我不是真的覺得他麻煩，我就是想跟他開個玩笑，沒想到會讓他那麼生氣。」

「哦，那你們平常是怎麼相處的。」同事撐著頭繼續追問。  
「……啊？」青年愣愣的張嘴。  
「你說他年紀比你大，你也不確定你們的關係……難道他就確定了嗎？」  
「啊？」  
同事見青年難得毫無防備的失了神，大笑兩聲拍拍他的肩膀說：「你們不就是缺乏溝通而已嗎？快滾回家，然後跟他講清楚啊？這麼簡單的道理還要煩惱那麼久？」  
青年想到男人可能正喝得盡興呢，也不知道今晚還能不能見到他，委屈的說：「可是他、他還沒回家……」  
「那就給他驚喜啊！」同事起身到一旁幫青年拿來他的公事包和西裝外套一股腦地塞進青年懷裡，拽著他的手臂將他拉起來推到包廂門口說：「想清楚你想跟他建立什麼樣的關係，然後讓他知道！」

「掰！」

青年眨眨眼睛看著包廂門在自己眼前闔上，從公事包裡掏出手機垂眸看了眼時間，才八點半，還那麼早，男人肯定還沒有回家。  
包廂裡頭開始傳來五音不全的歌聲。  
外頭也是一片吵雜。

只有他一個人孤零零地站在走廊一臉無所適從。  
青年嘆了口氣覺得自己被同事這麼一鬧整個人都清醒了不少，躊躇了半晌，還是沒繞去男人那裡偷看，直接步出居酒屋。

也不能怪同事那麼樂觀，畢竟他也只提了那麼一點片段，對方能給出那些建議已經很厲害了。  
都說旁觀者清吧。  
就是不知道套在他們這段本來就說不清道不明的關係裡……還適不適用。

07-5

男人到家的時候還不算太晚，但也不早了。  
路上早沒了人流，安靜得彷彿只剩下自己的腳步聲。

他和陳經理聊了不少，聊工作、聊家人、聊最近的時事；他們什麼都聊了，又好像也沒聊什麼。  
他本以為陳經理會抓著青年的事情追問他，但沒有，他只是拼命勸酒說一些不重要的話題，逼男人一杯接著一杯喝。

男人頂著脹痛的腦袋回到家，昏昏沉沉的差點連計程車錢都給錯；他又花了一點時間搭電梯上樓、摸遍全身上下找到鑰匙，一開門，就被青年堵在門口。  
——或者說，被一枝去了莖了玫瑰花給堵在那兒。

從後腦杓延伸到太陽穴的位置都鈍鈍的疼，男人內心驚愕了一瞬，還是盡力維持住自己的表情，冷靜的問：「這是什麼？」  
「呃……驚喜？」在玄關等待許久的青年侷促的笑了笑。  
男人接過玫瑰花，垂眸看著豔紅色的花瓣沒說話。

青年分不出男人是醒的還是醉了，也不明白男人不說話是代表接受還是拒絕；他只有在看到男人的瞬間後悔自己的方法爛到不行，像個笨蛋一樣，幼稚、毫無章法、還在門打開的下一秒把自己預先想好的台詞全忘光了。

青年覺得自己蠢透了。  
比那些情竇初開的小伙子還不如。

「啊、那個，我其實是想買九百九十九朵、之類的，你知道的……那個花語是、是無盡的愛，但是實在太貴了，我負擔不起，而且花店也沒有那麼多，然後又很晚了，所、所以……」青年搔搔頭，十指都揪在一起有些怯懦地說：「請你……當作有九百九十九朵吧。」

男人轉動玫瑰花莖的手一頓，終於抬頭看向青年。

青年見男人總算肯看他，眼眶瞬間紅了一圈，「我是真的……喜歡你，不只是家人的喜歡，還有、還有……對你有慾望的喜歡。」青年急得把自己胸口那片的襯衫都給捏皺了，啞聲說：「我說你麻煩，也是想和你開開玩笑，我不是真的覺得麻煩什麼的我就是、就是有點抓不準我們之間的距離，又想到你大概經驗豐富就……唉那不是藉口，我、我…… 」

「我想……！」青年激動的拉住男人的西裝下擺，「我想當你男朋友！不是、我我、我是說，在那之外的關係，我還想當你男朋友……不是上對下的那種關係，也不能這麼說……你可以對我撒嬌，雖然我知道你可能覺得我幼稚又沒有擔當，但我會努力變成一個能讓你依靠的男人，然後、啊……對不起，我我真的好遜……」

青年小心翼翼的執起男人的手，掌心相貼，拇指摩挲男人隱約可見歲月痕跡的手，粗糙的、厚實的……他最喜歡的手。  
「叔叔……」青年完全止不住淚水，語尾帶著受盡委屈的懇求說：「你能不能也喜歡我？」

男人沉默了很久，還是沒有答他那句話；他甩開青年的手揉了把他的耳垂，湊過去貼著青年的臉頰在他耳邊說：  
「叫我的名字，傻瓜。」

07-6

那晚青年第一次得以和男人一同躺在他的大床上，男人把他抱在懷裡，嘴唇貼著他的前額摩娑，就像小時候他每一次做噩夢時一樣——只要聽見他的囈語，男人就會到他房裡來安撫他，大掌輕拍他的背哄他入睡。

「你出生的時候我才剛考上大學。」醞釀了一陣子，男人突然開口，音量不大，嗓音沉靜悠長，「你爸爸……也就是我哥，和我年紀差得比較多，他很早就出去工作了，我有一半的學費還是他幫我出的，我很尊敬他。」  
「他出社會沒多久就認識大嫂……也就是你媽，他們同一間公司的，大嫂是他主管，年紀也比他大。當時沒人看好他們啊，連我都覺得大嫂條件這麼好怎麼就看上我哥了，不過他們自己也不在意，穩定交往了幾年就說要結婚、沒多久就把你生下來了。」  
「我第一次看到你的時候就覺得你怎麼能長得那麼醜，又小又輕，全身都是軟的，還一股奶味，感覺一碰就碎了。」男人低低笑了兩聲又說：「誰知道長大還挺帥的。」

青年一聽臉頰倏地就紅了，揪著男人衣服的手不自覺縮緊。  
男人不理會，拍拍他的背繼續說：「後來……後來，我研究所畢業，進了現在這家公司慢慢穩定下來，偶爾回家吃飯他們也會把你帶來見見面，畢竟也是家裡第一個孫子啊大家都忙著想寵你呢，誰知道你誰都不理就只愛跑來黏我，其實我當時還覺得你有點煩。」

青年急著想打斷男人：「叔叔……」  
「名字。」  
「唔。」又被男人凌厲的堵上嘴。

男人頓了一頓，再開口時話音裡帶著些許微不可查的哽咽說：「再後來的事……酒駕肇事，我記得我跟你提過，就不提了。想到我爸媽年紀也大了，治喪理賠消耗掉了他們大部分的精力，親戚那邊……就算了，反正看你不喜歡和他們相處，我就直接把你接過來了。你當時才十歲，我工作也剛步入正軌沒幾年，連房子都還沒買。你懂我意思嗎？我必須對你的一切行為負責，也有義務照顧你到成年，不能讓你有偏差行為，最好、最好……能讓他們可以走得安心一點。」  
男人是真有點醉了，說話大舌頭，語句思路也不太清晰，可青年還是勉強從支離破碎的談話中抓準他話裡想表達的意涵；其實也就是那些，天理倫常、世俗道德……但現在再提又怎麼樣呢？要反悔早該反悔了。

「你早就回不了頭了不是嗎。」青年掙扎起來一翻身將男人困在雙臂之間，「打從一開始我就沒打算讓你回頭了，但你也一樣，從你接受我的那一刻就沒有退路了。我們都有錯，沒把握好兩方關係的尺度和距離，也從來沒像這樣聊過。但從今天開始也不晚，對嗎？擎宇、擎宇……你可以信我，真的，信我吧，不要和我說教性向那些有的沒的，要是還有什麼擔心的，等明天我們再來談。但不要拒絕我……不要拒絕我，擎宇，我已經不是孩子了。」  
青年俯身將男人的嘴唇含進嘴裡，停頓了下見男人沒有反抗，便用舌頭撬開他的嘴探了進去，極盡溫柔的舔吻他富含濃郁酒氣的唇瓣和口腔。

也不知道男人究竟聽進了多少。男人被迫承受著青年的吻，聲音逐漸從哽咽成了嗚咽，覆在青年背後的手顫顫發抖，語氣很輕很輕、像是在作最後的掙扎，撇開頭說：「你的一句喜歡，可以是年少輕狂，但我的喜歡，卻是任重而道遠。」

「從來就沒有年少輕狂。」青年扣住男人的下顎將他掰回來正眼對視。  
他說：「有的只是一往情深。」

08-1

這件事沒有絕對的答案。  
青年說得一點都沒錯，打從接受他的那一刻起，男人早就沒有回頭路了；直到現在才提起來，男人不得不承認自己真的挺麻煩又固執的。  
可當時青年脫口而出帶著笑意的一句「麻煩」——就像是將恆更在他們面前的年齡差距赤裸裸地揭開來，點醒他這段關係的不同。  
同時，意識到自己完全沉淪其中無法自拔，惶恐、不安……種種複雜的情緒一擁而上，堆積在腦中一時找不到出口，才會和青年起了爭執。  
或者說是……久違的單方面對青年展現出自己不成熟的一面罷了。

早就回不了頭了。  
男人長吁一口氣，感覺不靈光的腦袋總算有點清醒。一段關係的建立必定經過兩人的同意，要不是有他的默許，以青年對他的敬重，他相信他們倆根本不可能有所發展。  
都是成年人了，儘管在男人眼中青年仍是個孩子；但他不得不承認青年早已經不是那個小小軟軟，會哭著找媽媽的小男孩，是個意志堅定、知道自己想要什麼的男人了。  
而他早已和青年踩在同一艘船上載浮載沈，就算想跑，也跑不掉了。

思及此，男人也算是理出一點結論，伸長手按著青年的後腦勺仰頭啄一口他的嘴唇說：「知道了。」  
青年驚訝地瞪大眼睛，在一陣怔愣過後高興的捧著男人的臉頰一下一下舔吻他。青年壓在男人身上，下身有意無意的隨著親吻蹭過他的，惹得男人漸漸起了反應，同時也感覺到青年貼著他的性器逐漸脹大。  
男人趕緊出聲阻止：「等、等一下……」  
「等什麼？」青年反問，眼神凌厲，似有男人要是拒絕就要發火的態勢。  
男人手掌抵住青年的嘴阻止他再繼續湊近，表情扭曲的說：「我沒有清理。」  
青年頓了一頓，隨後揚起嘴角伸出舌頭舔了舔男人的掌心道：「那有什麼，我幫你。」  
「不要。」男人猛地抽回手，深深的蹙起眉頭說：「我自己來。」  
青年又提議：「那一起洗？」  
「滾。」男人用手肘頂開他。  
深知男人的固執，青年只好高舉雙手投降，讓男人自己下床搖搖晃晃的走到浴室洗澡。

08-2

男人洗好澡出來的時候青年正坐在床邊用手機。  
襯衫釦子全開，皮帶鬆鬆垮垮的掛在腰上；褲釦和拉鍊也都解開了，露出半截內褲在外頭，還是深色的。  
男人盯著青年若隱若現的腹部嚥了口唾液，莫名覺得有些口乾舌燥。

青年聽見開門聲抬頭看了眼男人又迅速低下頭，放下手機說：「該我了。」  
「不用了。」男人走到青年面前扯開圍在腰上的浴巾，扣住他的下顎抬高正對著自己。  
青年欲起身的動作一頓，瞪著男人的裸體眼神發暗，任男人的粗糙的手指在自己的臉頰摩娑，輕輕喊了一聲：「擎宇。」  
男人瞇起眼睛，拍掉青年朝他伸過來的手，單膝跪上床卡在青年的腿間低頭吻了他一下。青年不知足的張開嘴央求更多，男人不管他，手掌沿著他的胸口往下摸到內褲邊緣；青年喘了下，抓著男人的手臂身體往後仰，男人的手便探進去握住正慢慢勃發的性器。  
陰莖在觸及手掌熱度的那一刻完全硬了，男人滿意的笑了笑，把手抽出來下床跪在地上朝青年勾勾手指。青年得到指示，迅速踢掉外褲之後把內褲也褪去，圈著性器根部挪動臀部往男人湊近。  
男人伸出舌頭舔了下頂端的小縫，青年倒抽一口氣，隨後就被男人張嘴含進嘴裡；他沒有吃下全部，只有讓前半端在嘴裡用舌頭攪動敏感的頭部，剩餘在外頭的則是用手掌包覆住輕輕揉捏。

青年握拳咬牙，又是欣喜又是痛苦的享受男人慢條斯理的吸吮他的陰莖。  
欣喜於男人竟然願意主動幫他口交，痛苦的是他差點就射了。  
「你可以射啊。」男人還在一旁搧風點火，壞心眼的挑起嘴角說：「我會接住的。」  
……操。  
青年拳頭握得更緊，讓指甲陷進肉裡試圖轉移一點注意力；男人見狀，低頭開始讓陰莖在他嘴裡淺淺的抽插，同時隨著節奏手掌施力摩擦根部，時不時還往下輕輕揉弄脆弱的囊袋。  
青年哪裡有過這麼強烈的視覺和感覺並行的衝擊。  
男人跪在他面前含他的東西，又吸又舔，賣力的取悅他；沒有一絲遮掩的性器高高挺起，前端還因為興奮淌著水，可憐兮兮的對著他顫抖。

然後青年就射了。  
撐不到五分鐘，連說都來不及說就直接射在男人嘴裡。  
男人閉上眼睛等青年一股股的射完，張開嘴吐出陰莖後把濃稠又鹹腥的精液吐在手掌上取笑他：「真遜。」  
青年委屈的抹了把臉道：「沒有你這樣欺負人的。」  
「我？欺負人？」男人笑意盈盈。  
青年憋著一口氣，拉起男人示意他躺上床說：「我平常沒那麼快的，你不是最清楚了嗎？」  
「嗯……忘了。」  
青年看著笑得開心的男人，沉聲道：「我會讓你想起來的。」

08-3

「嗚……」青年讓男人仰躺在床上，反過來替男人口交。  
男人揉著青年發紅的耳朵沒出聲，不自覺的挺腰想進得更深；青年吃力的悶哼，但還是盡力的張嘴嚥下。  
吞吐了片刻後青年吐出男人的性器安撫似的吻了下他的臉頰，起身往一旁的矮櫃那邊挪去，準備拿出平時放在裡頭的潤滑液和保險套。  
青年拉開抽屜一看——是空的。他下意識的扭頭看向男人，男人已經半坐起身，雙臂環胸靠在枕頭上似笑非笑的看著他。  
意識到男人做了什麼，青年驚訝地爬回床上向男人討了幾個吻，有些不可置信的低聲問：「……是我想的那樣嗎？」  
「又不是第一次了。」男人笑了笑，抬高青年的下顎吻他的嘴角說：「省得你磨蹭。」  
青年瞪大眼睛重複一遍：「我？磨蹭？」  
男人只低低的笑。

男人笑起來的時候眼睛瞇得很彎，眼尾細小的皺紋盡顯，薄唇輕抿跟著牽起一點嘴角的細紋。  
那是全然放鬆的姿態。事實上男人很少在外頭這麼笑的，尤其是和下屬在一起的時候就更不可能了；不知道他自己有沒有發現，但青年想大概沒有，這應該是他一個人獨有的小秘密。  
青年輕撫男人的大腿內側俯身和他接吻，扶著自己的陰莖抵在已經柔軟的穴口外圍磨。  
男人正打算抬頭抱怨：「你看，還說你不磨……唔呼……」  
青年就捏著男人的腿根直直戳了進去，挺腰重重插了十來下又忽然抽身在男人耳邊問：「我磨蹭嗎？嗯？」  
「……」男人被這麼突然的操幹都要沒力氣了，咬住嘴唇不說話。  
青年只好拉著男人的手示意他翻身，壓下男人的腰讓臀部翹起重新撞進去。  
「啊唔……」男人手肘剛想撐起身體，又一下子被撞軟了腰。  
青年準確的壓在他的敏感點次次都插到最深，酥麻感一擁而上，被壓迫得沒幾下就高潮了。

「我之前就想說了。」  
青年掐著男人的腰避免他滑落。  
「你該運動了。」  
青年抹去前額的汗，抽回一隻手掰開男人的臀瓣加重力道。  
「怕你誤會先講清楚，我不是嫌棄你的身材。」  
青年在最後關頭拔出來把男人翻到正面，一股股精液毫不保留的射在男人的胸腹部，笑著說：「而是你體力真的太差了，叔叔。」  
男人無力喘氣，眼神迷濛的勉強吐出一句：「你這個……小混蛋……」  
青年得意洋洋地讓男人搭著他的肩起身下床一同到浴室洗澡，側頭含著他的耳廓說：「那沒辦法，誰叫你這後半輩子，都是我的了呢？」

09

青年花了三天時間成功得到男人臥室裡那張雙人床的其中一側。  
又花了三天時間把自己的盥洗用具移到男人房間裡的浴室。

「不是，都住在同一間屋子裡了，這麼做有什麼意義嗎？」男人躺在床上看青年不停在兩間臥室走來走去，對他的行為百思不得其解。  
「唉，你不懂啦。」青年總算把一些常用的小東西都拿到男人這裡，爬上床抱住男人腰心滿意足的往他懷裡蹭。  
「是嗎？」男人閉上眼睛拍拍青年的背。

青年聽著沉穩的呼吸聲沒等到男人說話，開口問：「想睡覺了？」  
男人迷迷糊糊的嗓音從頭頂上傳來：「嗯……有點。」  
青年看了眼時間，十點半；對他來說還早，但確實是男人的休息時間了。  
男人知道青年一般沒這麼早睡，揉著他的頭髮說：「你要是還不想睡可以把小燈開著，我睡得著。」  
「不用了。」青年起身把大燈小燈全關了。  
「不要關燈滑手機，對眼睛不好。」男人又忍不住出聲提醒。  
「沒有。」青年笑了笑說：「我陪你啊。」  
「嗯，晚安。」  
「晚安，我愛你哦。」  
青年等了一會兒，暗自期待著是不是能夠得到男人一句回話；然而時間不知道過了多久，感覺有幾十分鐘了，耳邊卻始終只有男人平靜的心跳聲。  
他在心底嘆了口氣，果然是睡了吧。

雖然有點失落卻也無可奈何。畢竟青年自己也曉得，男人本來就不是會把這種話掛在嘴邊的人。  
可能是因為年紀或性格使然，至少男人向來是行動大於言語的。  
青年扭動身子想喬個舒服的姿勢來睡，男人卻突然收緊手臂把青年往懷裡壓；青年嚇了一跳突然又不敢動了，眨眨眼睛暗自揣測男人這是醒了？還是無意識動作？

他很快得到解答。  
男人低頭吻了下他的髮頂用氣音說：「……我也愛你。」

END


End file.
